


Dream a Little Dream

by jujukittychick



Series: Derek Needs a Keeper [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Shifted Sex, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: Stiles has had dreams about being in bed with Derek and Peter before he actually got to sleep with them.This is a set of random dreams taking place prior to the events in Ch.6 of the main story. The dreams will continue after that point with some noticeable dynamic changes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I love my readers and several mentioned liking to see a threesome with the boys. I've been writing nothing but some aggressive flirting in the main story and some sweet vanilla sex with Derek and Stiles in the AU spinoff. I wanted to write something a little more explicit, so *magic hands* tada. Have smut :D
> 
> For any who care, Stiles is 17 so he's legal in my book, Derek is about 23, Peter is about 32

"You know, when I dreamed of being in bed with you guys, this wasn't what I had in mind."

 

~~ *tinkly magic dream-sequence noise* ~~

 

Stiles woke to the feeling of hands on his body, too many hands for one person.  Opening his eyes he was met by glowing red and blue eyes in the darkness of the bedroom, barely lit by the moonlight streaming through the window.  He was about to ask something, say something, when the red eyes grew closer and suddenly he was being kissed by Derek Hale, his surprised gasp swallowed by the older man.  It was so easy to fall into that kiss, something he'd been curious about for a while, and it moved from a gentle pressing of lips to something much needier quickly, tongues dueling and teeth nipping, leaving them breathless as they finally parted.

Stiles had only a moment to catch his breath before Peter turned his head and devoured his mouth in a demanding kiss, nothing gentle about it, all heat and need.  Stiles registered a keening noise coming from somewhere and as his kiss with Peter finally broke, realized it was coming from him, his body so keyed up just from the two kisses he could barely stand it.  "Der? Peter?"

"Shh, Stiles, we've got you."

Derek's gruff voice was not as relaxing as Stiles was sure he'd intended as his hands were currently slipping up under Stiles t-shirt and pulling it over his head, fingers dragging over every inch of his chest they could touch in the process.  "I don't understand."

Peter tilted his head towards him once more with a clawed finger, the sensation sending goosebumps through Stiles' body combined with Peter's silky voice. "Simple, darling boy, we know how much you want us; we can smell it every time you look at us.  We simply decided to give you what you want." He waited for that to sink in before whispering next to his ear, sending another round of shivers through his body.  "But, we're taking what we want.  Are you going to be a good boy for us, Stiles?"

"Oh God!" Stiles felt his heart racing as Peter's hand fell to his lap, cupping his straining erection through the thin material of his sleep pants.  He could feel Derek's hands sliding up his back and around his chest, fingers toying over his nipples.  "This can't be real. You've never wanted me before."

"Why wouldn't we?" Derek nuzzled against the boy's neck, letting his teeth drag teasingly over the fragile skin and winning another round of shivers as he plucked and pinched at the hardened nipples between his fingertips.  "Untouched, full of lust and so needy.  Do you know how good you smell?"

There was that whining noise again.  Stiles' body was bowing, offering himself up to the two older men as their hands explored his body.  Peter was kneeling in front of him on the bed, hands slipping under his waistband to tug his pants and boxers off in one smooth action, leaving his straining cock bobbing in the cool air.

A sharp hiss left Peter as he looked at the boy at their mercy, pale skin flushed pink and body trembling and they'd barely started.  "Look at you, darling, so needy, so ready to cum just from this little bit of teasing.  Do you think you could cum like this - just from our words and our touch?"

Stiles watched Peter lean forward, blowing lightly on his throbbing cock and it was only as the warm air hit him that he realized his cock was coated in pre-cum he'd been leaking so much.  "Oh God, oh God, please!" 

Peter let his clawed fingers slide up the delicate skin of Stiles' inner thighs, spreading his legs wider.  "Look at you, Stiles, your body is just begging to be taken, to be  _used_.  Just imagine it Stiles, Derek and I stuffing you full with cocks and cum, filling your mouth and your sweet little ass over and over again?"

The whole time Peter spoke, Derek's hold on his nipples had been growing tighter, almost to the truly painful point, and just as Peter looked up at him, his hands finished their journey up his legs stopping so they framed his groin, and Stiles was losing his mind already.

"Would you like that, Stiles? Do you want to be ours?" 

And then Derek was releasing his nipples, blood rushing through them once more in a pleasurable rush, and the tips of Peter's claws were biting into the fragile skin around his groin and Stiles' body jack-knifed as he came, sobbing, his dick spurting almost painfully all over his chest and face as the two older men held him. "Yes, oh God, yes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided this was a good ending for now. So this will be a series of random threesome dream sequences of varying amounts of kink. You're welcome :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL seriously, that's all this story is...good old smut :D

"You know, when I dreamed of being in bed with you guys, this wasn't what I had in mind."

 

~~ *tinkly magic dream-sequence noise* ~~

 

Stiles had lost track of how much time had passed as Derek and Peter pulled him back and forth between them for increasingly needy kisses full of teeth and tongues, strong hands exploring his body, leaving absolutely no part of his body free from their touch.  He didn't think he'd ever been this turned on in his life, his cock so hard it hurt and leaking pre-cum like a faucet. His hole had been teased mercilessly - gentle brushes of fingertips, the scrape of nails, the scrape of stubble, the flick of a tongue, rhythmic pressure that never once penetrated him.  His nipples were red and puffy and so sensitive now that a glancing touch had him spasming.  He was pretty sure the moisture he felt on his face was his own tears, but he couldn't tell, it was all so much, too much, he couldn't take any more.  "Pl..please, I can't...I need...please!"

"Look at him, Derek, such a beautiful wreck and just for us." Peter's hand stroked once over the teen's straining cock, sliding easily with how much he'd been leaking during their play.  Feeling the slender body start to tense, he tugged not quite gently on Stiles' balls, cutting off his orgasm once more, prompting him to cry out a denial as more tears fell down his face.  Their boy really was a wreck, tears streaming down his face, chest heaving with every breath, skin flushed red and all his erogenous zones puffy and red and oh so sensitive from their attention.  "He's been such a good boy for us, we really should reward him."

Stiles felt his body being moved between the two older men once more, this time leaving him on his hands and knees.  Blinking through tears he looked up at the man in front of him, Peter's hard cock jutting out towards him, foreskin pulled back from the head he was so hard.  That meant the body he felt behind him was Derek, his Alpha.  His Alpha was going to fuck him and Peter was there in front of him, cock hard and bobbing with the pulse of his blood and gods yes this was what he wanted.

As Stiles' mouth sank down over Peter's cock, one of Derek's slick fingers slipped easily into the teen's clenching hole. Derek kept one hand clamped around the base of Stiles' cock, keeping him from cumming considering how wound up they had gotten him. The filthy hot sounds of Stiles sucking Peter's cock echoed through the room as he worked more and more of the thick length into his mouth.  Peter's head was thrown back, fingers wound tight in the teen's hair as he held onto him.  Enthralled with the site, Derek quickly worked a second and then a third finger into the tight hole, probably too fast, but all it did was draw another needy cry from Stiles, muffled as it was by Peter's cock.  Unable to wait any longer, Derek removed his fingers, looking down at the slick stretched out hole in front of him as he guided his straining cock to press against it, one brief hesitation as he loosed the boy's cock and grabbed his hips.

Stiles released Peter's cock with a gasp as he felt the head of Derek's dick press against him.  Praying that they weren't going to tease him more, his knees spread wider, his chest falling to the bed as he presented himself. "Please, Alpha! Please!"

With a primal growl, Derek thrust forward, burying his cock to the hilt in one smooth motion.

"Alpha!" Stiles screamed as Derek's cock filled him so completely, his body jerking as he started to cum, jet after jet leaving him as his balls emptied themselves after being denied orgasm for so long.

The two wolves ran soothing hands over the trembling body, letting him come down from the powerful orgasm.  As the last of the tremors left him, Peter lifted Stiles' head, dipping down to give him a gentle kiss.  "So good for us, Stiles.  But we're not done with you yet."

Feeling his Alpha's thick cock still filling him, Stiles smiled sweetly up at Peter and opened his mouth for the waiting cock in front of him.

 

~~ *tinkly magic dream-sequence noise* ~~

 

Stiles jerked awake, gasping for air, feeling his heart racing in his chest.  The front of his boxers were completely soaked and his dick was starting to grow hard again.  "Fuuuuuck!" Grabbing his pillow, he smothered his face with it as he gave a frustrated yell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some predator/prey play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, they're not in a bed this time lol. If you guys have any requests, let me know, I'll see what I can do. This "story" really is just an excuse for varied threesome sex lol

 "You know, when I dreamed of being in bed with you guys, this wasn't what I had in mind."

 

~~ *tinkly magic dream-sequence noise* ~~

 

Stiles' breath was coming in heavy pants as he ducked and dodged his way around trees and bushes in the preserve, his heart racing as the muscles in his legs began to burn from all the running he'd been doing.  He could hear footsteps behind him, around him? He could barely hear over the blood pounding in his ears and his own breathing.  The old Hale house was nearby and, if he could just reach it, he knew he'd be safe there.  It was a full moon, the bright light illuminating everything with not a cloud in sight, leaving him no options for hiding.

Stiles had just left the treeline around the Hale's property when something large tackled him from behind, the much larger body shifting so that Stiles landed safely and without injury on the massive form.  Sucking in a surprised breath, he looked down into glowing red eyes and shuddered at the animalistic look in them.  Rustling behind him had him tearing his gaze away from the Alpha below him to be met by glowing blue eyes instead.  Whimpering slightly, he tried to wiggle out of the tight hold pinning him to the Alpha's front with no success.  Glancing back and forth between the two werewolves, he could only marvel at the changes in the born wolves brought on by the full moon.  Besides the normal facial changes in both, they'd both grown in size, musculature much more pronounced and at least a head taller than usual, leaving Stiles feeling small and delicate for the first time in his life.

That wasn't even taking into account the fact that they were both completely naked, though considering how big they'd grown, he had to wonder if they'd burst out of their clothes a la the Hulk.  It was an image that would normally make him laugh except he was currently distracted by the other parts of them that had apparently grown in size.  Watching the blue eyed one stalking closer, his long, thick cock hardening more with every step, he whimpered again, only to have the Alpha below him grind his own ridiculously long cock against Stiles' stomach, a hard, hot brand he could feel even through his clothes.

"Why, Derek, what do we have here? Such a sweet little morsel you've caught." The blue eyed wolf now stood directly behind Stiles, his voice drawing shivers from him like silk dragged over his skin.

The Alpha grinned wickedly up at his beta.  "Well, he was wandering alone in the forest.  Who knows what could have happened to him, Peter.  Something could have found him...done horrible, wicked things to him."

Stiles was starting to pant again, unable to miss the innuendo in their words, not to mention the fact that he was only a teenager and he was surrounded by two fully masculine  _naked_ men talking about him like he was some prize.  "You can let me go; I'll be safe in the house right there until morning."

Peter knelt down next to the two, one clawed finger reaching out to tilt the boy's face to look at him.  "Oh no, sweetling, we couldn't leave you now that we've caught you.  Who knows what trouble you could find on your own." 

Tightening his hold on the slim figure in his arms, Derek rolled over, eliciting a surprised squeak from the boy.  Chuckling, Derek looked down into the surprised amber eyes, his cock throbbing at the feeling of the smaller boy pressed against him and smelling so sweet.  Ducking his head, he ran his nose up the column of his throat, taking in the scents of surprise and fading adrenaline and growing lust.  "Mmmm, you smell so good...good enough to eat."

Swallowing hard, Stiles tilted his head back, giving the wolf more access to his vulnerable throat.  Hands clutching uselessly at the muscled arms bracketing his body, he couldn't help the blush he felt creeping across his face as his cock started to react to the position he was in. "I...I hope you mean that figuratively?"

Derek ground his hard cock against the softness of the boy's stomach once more before sitting back on his heels, giving Peter a chance to scent their sweet little catch as well.  Watching his uncle lick and nip a patch up the pale column of the their boy's throat, he growled contentedly.

Grinning as the boy moaned from his attentions to his neck, Peter whispered into his ear, "Only one sure way to find out isn't there?"  Sitting back up, he gave the boy only a moment to catch his breath before he reached out and ripped his shirt down the middle, baring the pale skin of his torso and pretty pink nipples to their view. 

Not to be outdone, Derek was nice enough to unfasten the boy's pants first before tugging them off of him in one fluid motion, his briefs lasting only a matter of moments as he hooked his claws under the waistband and sliced them off of him, freeing his hardened cock.

Stiles was left completely exposed and vulnerable with the two men leaning over him and instead of feeling scared, his cock was bobbing with his pulse.  He was pretty sure he couldn't blame it completely on a fear boner either this time, not with how drool worthy their bodies were not to mention the size of their massive cocks and all the things he was imagining they could do to him with them. "Oh, gods.  What...what are you going to do to me?"

Peter laughed darkly before flipping the boy onto his stomach and leaning over him to whisper in his ear once more, his hard cock resting snugly in the crack of the boy's ass.  "Whatever we want. We caught you fair and square after all." Sitting back on his heels, he dragged the boy's hips up until he rested on his knees, his cute little ass presented so sweetly for them.  Clawed hands gripped the pale cheeks firmly, spreading them to expose the tight hole hidden between.  He watched as his hole clenched reflexively at the feeling of the cooler air hitting the sensitive skin and growled before diving right in, his tongue running over him from balls to tailbone in one swipe.  The boy's startled, pleasured cry was all he needed to hear before truly getting to work.  

Stiles didn't know which way was up all of a sudden.  Peter's tongue was licking over his hole repeatedly, occasionally delving inside, there was sucking and nibbling and he never knew anything could feel so intense.  And the noises...the sloppy wet noises of Peter's mouth working against him, the almost subvocal growls from both of the wolves, and the high pitched whining and sobs he realized was coming from himself.  He didn't know how long Peter worked him over, tongue fucking inside him and loosening his hole before he felt one knuckle press firmly against his hole and slip easily inside as his body fell apart.

Derek watched as his uncle ate out their sweet little prey, watched the boy turn into a sobbing writhing mess before crying out as his orgasm slammed into him from the sudden small intrusion.  He had to stroke his cock a couple times to take the edge off after watching the delicious scene.  Reaching out, he turned the boy's face to look at him, thumb brushing lightly over a glistening tear on one flushed cheek.  "So pretty.  You're being so good for us.  We're going to make you feel so good." 

Peter wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, smiling as he looked at his handiwork, the boy's hole was rosy red and swollen, glistening with spit and gaping open slightly.  Looking to his Alpha for permission, he waited for the nod before guiding the dripping head of his cock to the tight little hole.  Wolfed out as he was, his cock was at least 9 inches long and quite thick, though still smaller than Derek's as Alpha. He wished he could prepare the boy a little more, but with his claws unable to be withdrawn, he'd have to make do.  The dark part of him would be happy to see the boy take his cock as it was forced slowly inside his tight little hole. Wrapping an arm around the boy's heaving chest, he pulled him upright to lean back against him instead.  "I'm going to fuck you now.  Try to relax." 

Stiles' body trembled in a combination of aftershocks from his orgasm and nerves from what was about to happen.  He could feel the thick head of Peter's cock pressing against his slick hole, and all he could think of was how much he wanted it.  How much he wanted that giant cock splitting him open as the older man fucked him.  "Yes, please! Do it! Fuck me!"  Willing his body to relax, he couldn't help crying out as the massive cock pressed forward steadily, stretching him beyond belief, filling him completely.  "Oh, gods! Oh, fuck! I...I can't! It's too much! You're...you're too big!"

Derek moved forward, wrapping his hand around the boy's cock, stroking him as a distraction before claiming his mouth in a harsh, hungry kiss. Pulling back, he watched the dazed, frantic look on the boy's face.  "Oh, you can take him; you're already doing so well."  Hearing Peter's satisfied growl and feeling a jolt go through the boy's body, he knew the older wolf had finally bottomed out.  Grabbing one of the boy's hands, he pressed it against his belly firmly where Peter's cock was pressing inside him, making him cry out in surprised pleasure. "Feel how deep he is inside you? He's going to fuck you until you're nice and loose and filled with his cum." He grinned as a moan slipped from their boy.  Lowering his voice he moved his hand to grasp his own hard cock, growling happily as the smaller hand gripped him tightly.  "And then I'm going to fuck you until you're a sobbing wrecked mess.  And then, when I'm done with you, and you're dripping with our cum? We're going to take turns fucking you again."

Stiles shuddered at the Alpha's words, sobbing moans slipping from him at the sheer intensity of absolutely everything.  The feel of Peter's huge cock pressed so deep and tight inside him, the knowledge that Derek's even bigger cock was going to be replacing it soon enough, the possessive way the two held him, watched him, claimed him - it was just all so much, he was already hard again even though he'd just cum.  And, gods help him, he wanted it all.  

Feeling their boy's body start to relax in acceptance, Peter drew back slightly before thrusting forward slowly, fucking him as gently as possible in his current state, working his cock in and out of him a little at a time until he was finally bucking and writhing in his arms, alternately cursing and moaning as he fucked him faster and harder.  "So good, sweetling, so tight.  You're ours now." He could feel his orgasm growing closer. "Ours to fuck." He grip on the boy's hips tightened as he slammed his ass down against his lap, burying his cock as deep as possible over and over. "Ours to keep." Thrusting deep inside one more time, he roared as his orgasm tore through him, setting off the sweet boy speared on his cock as well. " _Ours!_ "

Stiles screamed as his orgasm was pounded out of him, collapsing back against the wolf as his body spasmed, his voice sounding as wrecked as his body felt as he sobbed out, "Yours! Yes, gods, yours!" He felt the cock inside him twitching as pulse after pulse of hot cum filled him up.  He'd never felt so desired, so wanted, in his entire life.

Stiles lost track of time as Peter gently fucked his load of cum deep inside him until his cock softened too much to remain inside of him any longer.  As soon as he slipped from his body, Stiles felt his body maneuvered to lay on his back, protected from the bare ground by his discarded clothes.  A mouth pressed against his, kissing him relentlessly until he was back to full consciousness.  Staring up into glowing red eyes, he could feel hot cum leaking from his abused hole even as he felt the head of Derek's massive cock pressing against the swollen flesh.

"You're ours now; we'll never give you up." Derek stared down into tired, lust filled eyes.

Stiles shivered as the possessive words wrapped around his heart.  "Yours.  And you're both mine."

Derek chuckled at the claim.  "And we're yours."  Smiling he pressed forward, slowly claiming the boy inch by slow inch as his abused hole clutched at his cock.  As loose and lubricated as his tight little hole was after Peter was done with him, he was still bigger in this form and wouldn't risk injuring their boy by taking him too fast.

Stiles arched underneath the huge Alpha as he was forced to accept his equally huge cock.  "So big...fuck, so big."  He didn't know how he was still able to take even more, but Derek was gently relentless, pressing forward for several inches before withdrawing and allowing him a moment to catch his breath before starting all over again.  He felt hands petting his hair, his shoulder, looked backwards to see Peter sat near his head, staring down fondly at him before claiming his mouth in a deep, gentle kiss.  Apparently it was distraction enough that suddenly he felt Derek pressed fully against him, balls deep inside him.  "Oh, fuck!" Shakily, he reached between them, remembering what Derek had done once Peter was fully inside him, and pressed against his belly.  He moaned loudly as he felt Derek's cock inside him, the extra pressure from his hand making him press against all his pleasurable spots inside. 

Derek grinned wolfishly at the boy's actions.  "Such a good boy for us.  So perfect."  And then he was moving, slowly at first, withdrawing almost completely before thrusting fully into him once more, but it was almost no time before he was fucking into him hard and fast, the boy clutching at him with arms and legs as he bucked up against him, taking him eagerly.

Stiles couldn't keep track of the words tumbling from him in a pleasure-addled mess. Words of "more, please" and "fuck me" and "yes, mark me, claim me." All he knew was that the Alpha,  _his_ Alpha was fucking into him frantically. After having already cum twice, it didn't take long for his orgasm to start building once more.  Nails dragging over Derek's back as he clutched at him, he begged, "Alpha...Alpha... _Derek_...please! Need...need..."

"Yes! Cum for me!" Derek watched as the boy's eyes rolled back, his hole clenching down so tight around him as he came that Derek could barely move.  Growling, he ground his hips against the boy, his dick thrusting in short, sharp movements that managed to wind him up enough that as soon as his boy's hole relaxed he had only to bury his cock fully inside him before he too was cumming with a roar.  His body shook as he kept himself propped up above the unconscious boy as he pumped load after load of cum inside him, marking him inside as he wished to mark him outside.

.oOo.

Just as Derek had warned (threatened? promised?), they each used him one more time before the full moon's effect faded and they were returned to their normal selves.  Stiles was left a weak, sobbing, wrecked mess, once again as Derek had warned.  He'd never felt so much pleasure, didn't know how he'd survived it, honestly.  His whole body ached from his frequent orgasms and all the exercise his body had received.  Reaching behind him, his fingers traced over his gaping, tender hole, the wolves' combined cum still leaking from him and coating his ass and thighs.  And even after the vigorous abuse his poor hole had received over the past several hours, he now felt empty without one of his lovers buried inside him. Opening his eyes as he felt two sets of arms wrap around him, he looked between his two wolves' leering faces. Just as he was about to ask what the look was for, Derek grinned wolfishly.

A growled, "Ours!" was all Stiles knew before the two bit into the base of each side of his neck with human teeth, bringing his overstimulated body into one final orgasm pressed between the two men as they claimed him.

~~ *tinkly magic dream-sequence noise* ~~

Stiles jerked awake, a sobbing cry slipping from him as he collapsed back on his bed.  His chest was heaving and he could feel his soaked boxers clinging to his softening cock.  One hand lifted to touch his neck, the ghost feeling of the bites still lingering with him.  His other hand slipped behind him, logically knowing he would find nothing, but still somehow surprised when he found his hole dry and virgin tight.  Covering his face with his pillow, he screamed into it with all the confused emotions he had going through him.  One thing he knew, considering the empty feeling he had, he was going to have to find a way to get a dildo from somewhere.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea, there were feelings and oddness, and yeah, hoped you guys liked it anyway lol. and despite the way things play out in the dreams, they have nothing to do with either the main steter story or the au sterek story, they're just dream fantasies.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided this was a good ending for now. So this will be a series of random threesome dream sequences of varying amounts of kink. You're welcome :D


End file.
